This is a multicenter, randomized, double-blind, placebo-controlled study designed to assess dose response safety, efficacy and the pharmacokinetics of oral rapamycin in patients with recalcitrant psoriasis. Ten of the 18 subjects planned for study have completed inpatient pharmacokinetic assessments in the GCRC.